Who Said
by Allume a Pense
Summary: [oneshot, extension x2] Miley needs to hang on to life, and Lilly needs to help her. Sad oneshot about a tragic death and an endless friendship. R&R PLEASE.
1. Miley

**Author's Note: **This is a sad one-shot about the friendship between Miley and Lilly. Please review.

--

**Who Said?**

_Who Said,_

_Who Said,_

_I can't be superman_

_I say, _

_I say, that I know I can …_

--

**One week ago**

"Miss Truscott?"

Lilly Truscott whined in response. The cold atmosphere of the pallid white walls made everything about life grayer; like the skies hovering above a stormy Malibu. No one knew Hannah Montana's state. But everyone knew Miley's.

It was all too fast. Lilly couldn't believe what was happening, what was unraveling around her. It was like the pillars supporting life had crumbled to the ground, and Miley was crushed beneath the rubble, barely grasping for traces of life. It was that stupid car's fault. That blue sports car, going way too fast. Too fast for life and too fast for Miley.

It had been rainy out, and Miley and Lilly wanted to walk home. They drew their colorful and bold umbrellas like swords and walked in the rain, splashing in puddles and wetting the bottoms of their jean Capri's. Miley had been singing her famous song, "Who Said" and Lilly had been grinning the whole way. It was her favorite song, because it was a symbol that nothing will stop her. She is her own person and no one else.

_Who Said, who said,_

_I can't be president?_

_I say, I say,_

_You ain't seen nothing yet …_

But that azure blue car, slicing through rain drops and cutting wind, came speeding towards her. Towards Miley. Speeding with a will, a motive, to _kill _Hannah Montana. Lilly screamed, "MILEY! LOOK OUT!" But it was far too late to save her. Miley took a hit.

All Lilly heard was a yelp and a crash. A sickening crack bellowed through the seemingly empty world, as Lilly stood there in shock, leaving her best friend in the world on the ground. The man in the sports car quickly got out and looked down at Miley. "My god!" he shouted, quickly flipping out his silver phone and speed-dialing 9-1-1.

Lilly didn't know what to do. Scream at the man? Help Miley up? Or hop in the car and run into a tree, to kill herself? The rain beat down on her blonde braids like a rhythmic drum. It was God teasing her, taunting "I've got your friend. She's mine now." And Lilly didn't know if Miley would make it, and actually prove that she is her own person. If she wanted to let go, then she would. But Lilly knew she wasn't like that, and damn it, she had to hang on.

"Miss Truscott." The nurse snapped Lilly out of her memory. "I'm sorry …Mr. Stewart has decided to take Miley off life support." She took off her glasses and hung her head. The lobby was silent as Lilly hopped up. Oliver fell on the ground in a heap of hysterics. Aunt Dolly was hugging Robbie Ray and crying her heart out. Jake was there of course, tears welling up in his eyes. Even Amber and Ashley were there silently sniffling in unison.

"What?!" Lilly screamed, sobbing. "No! She's not!" she whipped around to Mr. Stewart. "Why? She can make it!" Lilly turned back around to the nurse. "Where is she? I need to see her!" she demanded, tears still streaming unstoppably down her mascara-smudged cheeks.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea, Miss Truscott, she's in a critical state and you're emotionally unstable …" she timidly admitted. Lilly was furious.

"Let me see her!" she screamed! "I need to see her, I'm her best friend! She can make it! I know she can! SHES HANNAH MONTANA GOD DAMN IT!" Lilly sobbed, pushing past the nurse and frantically looking down the corridor. The nurse was stunned, which was an understatement for everyone in the lobby.

Murmurs of "Hannah Montana? In the hospital?" went around, but Lilly only observed the close family and friends.

Aunt Dolly and Mr. Stewart paid no mind. They knew Miley would die anyways. Oliver didn't seem to care either. Amber and Ashley had stopped sniffling to give each other stunned, remorseful looks before completely sobbing. They felt guilty! Jake was beyond words. He couldn't believe it: that's why Miley wasn't impressed by him. She was a celebrity!

"Fine. Alright." The nurse sighed, adjusting her glasses. This way."

Lilly tried to speed the nurse up by going in front of her, but the nurse seemed like she was in no hurry. They finally turned to a door. The nurse slowly opened it into yet another white room. The monochromatic color scheme of the room blinded Lilly. The only contrast was the soft caramel color of Miley's damp, matted hair. She really did look like she was in an accident.

There were patches all over her, probably covering where life support needles had been stuck. Miley looked completely normal, no tubes sticking from her, no bandages around her head. She actually looked peaceful. Lilly dared to breathe, to wreck the silence and serenity of the room. She hadn't even noticed the nurse had left the room.

Lilly slowed walked over to her friend, to take a good long look at her. Her breathing was slow but unsteady; sometimes she went awhile without breathing but then sped it up. It was obvious she was having trouble with it. Her skin was pale and frail looking, like tissue paper. If it got wet she would dissolve instantly. For chest rose and fell again.

"Miley," Lilly held back tears. "I'm so sorry for everything I've argued with you about. I'm sorry I got mad you didn't tell me you were Hannah Montana. I'm sorry I got jealous of you and Jake. I wish we could take it all back. It was my fault you're in this situation and it's killing me inside. You're my best friend Miley. Please …you can't leave. Hang on."

Lilly blinked back tears and squeezed her eyes shut. But then, she heard something. Faintly. "I'm trying. I really am."

"Miley?" Lilly gasped, opening her eyes. Miley's light blue eyes were half open, and sparkling. She looked right through Lilly. "Miley you're awake! I have to tell the nurse!"

"No …" Miley tried to yell, but it came out as a cough. "Lilly, it's hard to admit but I'm going to die. I want this moment to be with my best friend in the world. Listen, Lilly." Miley paused for a shaky, grasping breath. "You're my best friend. I forgive you for everything but you need to forgive me too. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Lilly was crying a little.

Miley weakly smiled. "Lilly, I'm going to die. I'm weak and cold, and I can't breathe very well. It's time to let go. Lilly let people know about Hannah Montana. They deserve to know what happened to her." Miley sunk deeper into her pillow. There was a silence. Lilly felt Miley getting weaker.

"Who said," a soft, cracked voice came. Lilly looked at Miley. "Who said, I can't be worldwide?"

"I say, I say, time is on my side …" Lilly quietly joined in. Miley smiled at Lilly, took another shaky breath and closed her eyes.

"I say," Miley whispered. "I say, time is on my …"

"Side …" Lilly finished, also in a whisper. Miley was silent. She had passed away.

--

**Author's Note: **Alrighty. That was sad. I have an extension on this, where there are mounds of Miley memories and Lolliver! Please review to get this. Thanks!


	2. AN Vote for extension!

Okay. Hey people! Glad you liked the story. It was sad to write. My extension was going to be Lolliver, but I decided to give you all a choice. So I'm going to give you three examples of the could-be extensions, then you vote which one you want me to write a second chapter about. Kay?

**A: Oliver's point of view**

"Oliver!" Lilly shouted at me over the phone. I heard a faint siren in the background. She was weeping, and there was a bustling sound behind her, like someone was moving behind her.

"Lilly? Lilly where are you? Are you okay?" I frantically asked. She was hysterical.

"No I'm not!" she cried some more. It was hard to make out what she was saying. "I – It's Miley! Miley's not okay!"

"Miley?" My heart sank. "Is she okay? What happened? Calm down Lilly I can't hear you!"

"Oliver Miley's hurt! A car hit her while we were walking home! I'm in the ambulance with her, get to the hospital Oliver! And hurry! Beca – cause Miley might not make it!"

That's all I heard. The rain had cut the signal to my cell phone.

**B: Lilly wakes up. Thank god, it was just a dream**

"_Time is on my,"_

"_Side …" Lilly finished, also in a whisper. Miley was silent. She had passed away …_

"AHH." Lilly screamed, sitting up in bed. She was weeping and looking around her, but saw nothing but moonlight streaming through a window in the room. "Miley! Miley where are you! MILEY!" Lilly was still crying. She jumped out of the bed and looked around her, turning things over.

"Lilly!" someone hissed. "Lilly be quiet! Lilly I'm _right here_, calm down!" Miley sat up and rested a warm hand on Lilly's shoulder. Lilly started sniffling.

"Miley? That's you?"

"Who else would be at my house, in the middle of the night, during a sleepover?" Miley whispered in her comforting, strong southern accent. Lilly started crying all over again.

**C: LOLLIVER!**

"It's not okay, Oliver!" Lilly cried, lying back onto the warm sand behind Miley's house. "I can't believe she's gone. She always said nothing was going to get her down, life was nothing but a pothole. She was her own person and she chose what she wanted to do. She's gone Oliver." Lilly said quietly, looking to the side of her. Oliver plopped back down beside her and brushed a few wisps of hair from her face.

"Lilly I miss her too. We all do. But you and I are strong. And Miley would've wanted us to be happy, right? She wouldn't want us to mope for the rest of our lives. We can make it Lilly. I know we can." Oliver smiled gently at her. She turned her head, and their eyes met …

That's it. So in a review, just tell me which you want, A, B, or C. Then I'll write that extension. Okay, thanks!

-Kat


	3. Lilly

**Author's Note: **Landslide voting. Hee. Anyways, I'm not going to tell you who won, you'll have to read to find out!

--

Usually the pink room was comforting, and warm. It reminded everyone who past of warm cinnamon buns, like frosting on top. Sweet and secure. Contemporary white sheets covered the double-sized bed, with a splash of innocent pink represented by a knitted blanket folded on the foot. During the day, this room was bright and cheery, a nice place to hang out; do homework or click-clack your fingers off by the matching Mac Notebook. But not tonight.

There was a storm brewing outside the pink room's window, in the suburbs of Malibu. The wind whipped across the land, rattling the low window of the room that usually hosted sunlight and warmth. The moon was not shaded, but rather, fully exposed. It flashed beams of silver light through the window and into the darkened room.

"_Time is on my,"_

"_Side …" Lilly finished, also in a whisper. Miley was silent. She had passed away …_

"AHH." Lilly screamed, sitting up in bed. She was weeping and looking around her, but saw nothing but moonlight streaming through a window in the room. "Miley! Miley where are you! MILEY!" Lilly was still weeping. She jumped out of the bed and looked around her, turning things over in the room, as if Miley could even fit in her own hamper.

"Lilly!" someone hissed. "Lilly be quiet! Lilly I'm _right here_, calm down!" Miley sat up and rested a warm hand on Lilly's shoulder. Lilly started sniffling. Miley was concerned about her friend, she was _right there_ …so where did Lilly think she was?

"Miley? That's you?"

"Who else would be at my house, in the middle of the night, during a sleepover?" Miley whispered in her comforting, strong southern accent. Lilly started crying all over again. Miley tried hastily to calm her down, in fear of her brother or father waking up to Lilly's stop-and-go tear fest. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Yes, I'm here Lilly, me, Miley."

"Miley!" Lilly whisper-shouted, throwing her long, bare arms around her friend in a grateful hug. Miley was still. Slowly, she patted Lilly's back, not knowing what else to do. _Why is Lilly hugging me in …(yawn) 2:34 in the morning, _Miley thought somewhat bitterly.

"Miley …I'm sorry." Lilly removed herself from her friend. She was still sniffling a little. "I just had this horrible dream …and it seemed so real! I actually thought it happened until the very end …I guess I was so mortified that I woke myself …and you …up. I'm sorry." Lilly admitted sheepishly, stifling a quick yawn and blinking her blue eyes at Miley. Miley was rubbing her eyes, and brushing a few loose bangs from her face.

"Well," Miley yawned, checking the clock again. "You might aswell tell me what the dream was about, or at least what made it so horrible."

"Um …I'm not sure it's such a great idea," Lilly said quietly, wiping a stray tear away from her damp cheek. "You'd probably get upset or something. It's nothing. After all, it _was _just a dream …right?" Lilly said. She pinched Miley.

"Ow!" Miley snapped, rubbing her arm where Lilly pinched her. "You're supposed to pinch yourself you little nerdbomber. And, on top of that, I can handle it. So what was it, Hannah's secret gets out? You kiss Oliver?" Miley paused to think. "_I _kissed Oliver?! Man, I _would _be upset on second thought!"

"No!" Lilly interrupted. She sighed. "Much worse. My dream was this. Well …it was rainy, but you and I decide to walk home. To play in the rain. And …you know how Who Said is my all-time favorite Hannah song?"

"Yeah." Miley said. She forced herself not to start singing it right in the middle of Lilly's story.

Lilly forced a half smile. "Well, you were singing it. And I was listening to you, while we walk home in the rain. It was so peaceful, like the rain was your drumbeat. But then," Lilly paused to take a shaky breath. "This is where the bad part comes in. A blue sports car is rushing towards you. And …he hits you." Lilly finished dramatically.

"What?" Miley was confused. In Lilly's dream …she is hit?

"It's not the worst part." Lilly sighed. "After the hit, my mind seemed to just flash to the hospital waiting room. Everyone's there, your dad, Aunt Dolly, Jackson, Oliver, Jake, even Amber and Ashley. Your dad and Aunt Dolly are silently crying to each other. Oliver is on the ground with his head in his hands. He was wet …his mom wasn't home so he had to run to the hospital. Jake is crying. Hard. Even Amber and Ashley are sniffling. And I'm just sitting there, rocking back and forth in a chair hoping you'd be okay."

"What happened?" Miley squeaked, trying to imagine this actually happening.

"Well, a nurse comes out. And she announces that your dad decided to take you off life support." Lilly started to cry a little again. "And I'm going crazy. I jumped out of my seat and started shouting at the nurse to put you back on. And I wanted to see you. At first, she said you were in a critical state and I was "emotionally unstable"," Lilly used air quotes to emphasize her point. "But I screamed out loud that "You were Hannah Montana, god damn it!". Everyone was fazed, well, of course not Oliver, your dad, Jackson or Aunt Dolly. No one could believe that Hannah Montana was in ICU, and about to get taken off life support. But finally, the nurse let me in."

Miley cracked a half smile. If this were to really happen, she would've been glad that somehow, _someway_, her best friend would find a way to say goodbye.

"You looked somewhat normal in my dream." Lilly continued. "No tubes sticking from you. No bandages around your head. I mean, the all-white theme of the room even blinded me a little. Truthfully, the only color in the room was your wet brown hair. Anyways, your skin was pale and your eyes were closed. The nurse had left the room, so I walked over to you and confessed I was sorry for everything I've ever gotten mad over. And I said you had to hang on."

Miley was silent, anticipating the rest of the story.

"I was about to leave, when you answered me. It was quiet, but your Tennessee accent sounded familiar and kind of comforting. You said "I'm trying." And I believed you. You told me you forgave whatever I did to you, and asked for my forgiveness too. I agreed. You smiled, but admitted that you were going to die. You had trouble breathing steadily, you were weak and that was that. I could feel you getting weaker. After about a minute, in a soft but Hannah-like voice you sang "Who said, who said, I can't be worldwide?". I jumped in. "I say, I say, time is on my side." ."

Miley wanted to cry. What if this ever happened? Could she really muster up enough energy to sing one last time? Would her dad really ever take her off life support? Would anyone care that Hannah was in the hospital?

Would she live?

"But then," Lilly went on in a crackly voice. "You whisper-sang one last thing. You sang, "I say, I say, Time is on my …" But I finish for you. "Side…". Then you were quiet. And I could feel your last bit of energy drain out of you. You died peacefully, and you used you last bit of will power to sing my favorite song, one last time. And _that's _why I was crying." Lilly sniffled.

Miley was still. The story was sweet but in a melancholy way. She dreaded if this would ever happen, but at least now she knew what it would be like in the eyes of another. Just as painful as …well, getting hit by a sportscar on a rainy day. Although this story was depressing enough, at least she knew that if she were to die tomorrow, Lilly, Oliver, her relatives and even Jake, Amber and Ashley would care enough to …run in the rain, cry openly and care about Miley. Not Hannah Montana. Miley Stewart.

"Lilly," Miley said thickly, "It was just a dream. I'm fine, you're fine. No one got hit by a car. Okay?" Miley smiled faintly. Lilly nodded and smiled a little. Three in the morning. Time for some shut-eye.

"Good." Lilly tucked herself under the covers. She yawned and closed her eyes. "No one's in the hospital. Life if perfectly normal."

Miley was half asleep when suddenly …

_Ring, ring …ring, ring …_

"Oh my GOD!" Miley hissed, yanking the covers off her. "Who's calling my cell phone at 3 in the morning?" She whined crankily. Lilly listened intently to Miley's conversation.

"Hello? …It's 3 in the morning! …WHAT?! Is he okay? …Well call 9-1-1! Lilly and I will be right there." Miley was crying softly. She turned and looked at Lilly sadly.

"It was some guy. He …he hit Oliver."

Lilly's world spun and spun out of control, until it came crashing down around her.

_There's no holding back  
Stayin' right on track  
Cause you control the game  
So let them know your name  
No limitations on imagination _

Imagine it…

--

**Author's Note: **You didn't think I was going to drop the tragic theme of this story just like that now did you? A nice twist on a classic "She's dreaming!" story. Now. I will not write an extension to this particular chapter. However. I am considering writing an extension to the first chapter, to make a Lolliver alternate ending too. Otherwise, yes, Oliver was hit. Whether he died or not …well it's up to your imagination. No limitations on imagination. As unrealistic as it seems, it probably can happen. Review please. Tell me if you liked this extension, if you hated it, if you want the Lolliver or your version of this ending. Thanks!

-Kat xoxo


	4. Oliver

**Author's Note: **I know I said I refused to add yet another extension to this oneshot-turned-trilogy, but I want everyone to remember, the two extensions (chapter 3 & 4) are fantasies. Some people need closure to these kinds of things. (; This is not an alternate ending, but rather, an add-on to the original extension. For those of you who just like to read but was contented with the original story idea, this is not the real story. THE REAL STORY IS ONLY CHAPTER ONE. I had to say it. Hah. So read now. Cry, be surprised, flame, compliment, and have fun reading!

--

The next few days were an absolute blur to Lilly. After the terrifying call on Miley's cellphone, she and Miley had pulled on jeans and wrote her father a note, tossed it on the table, and biked their way in the rain towards the hospital. Lilly felt woozy from the déjà vu of the whole experience, and pinched herself again at the hospital to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Again.

She wasn't.

Almost no one was in the hospital waiting room, on account of it being 3:45 in the morning. The florescent lights that just seemed annoying before during the day had taken on an eerie atmosphere, like something in the Grudge 2. Lilly wasn't crying as hard as before, compared to Miley who was dehydrating herself dry. She didn't know why she wasn't crying. Could it be she had used it all up on Miley? Lilly squeezed her eyes shut, in attempt to make her tears flow but the only thing that occurred was a throbbing migraine.

"Lilly," Miley croaked her eyes dead and weeping. "Do you think Oliver is going to be okay?"

Lilly wanted so badly to reassure her that their best friend would be alright. She wanted more than anything to say that all he suffered was a little scratch on his finger. She wished she could say that Oliver would burst through those seemingly leering double-doors and throw his arms around Miley and herself, saying that he isn't hurt at all. On the inside she beat herself for not being able to say these things.

"I …I don't know Miley."

That was five days ago. Since then, it was announced about an hour later that Oliver had died, from internal bleeding and head trauma. He wasn't even put on life support. By then, Oliver's mom, Miley's dad and Jackson were there in the waiting room of the operating room. Lilly and Miley broke down and hugged each other so hard that when they gasped for breath, they choked.

Today, five days after the tragic day, Miley and Lilly were sitting silently, dressed in all-black attire at Oliver Oken's funeral. Lilly looked at Miley. Miley's head was silently hung, tears streaking down her cheek. Her eyes were hollow and dying, now a shade of dull gray. Her black-gloved hands were rested neatly on her lap.

"I'm gonna go see him, you want to come?" Lilly asked quietly. Miley nodded and followed her up to the open casket. Inside, Oliver looked so peaceful, almost like he was sleeping heavily. Lilly gasped, to see him in this state. Now, the tears flowed openly. There was no holding back now. "Oliver …" Lilly whispered. Miley was silent. Not even a sniffle.

"Oliver why did this happen to you? Why were you out at 3 in the morning?" Lilly asked no one. She knew he wouldn't spring back to life, like Miley had in her terrifying dream. "Oliver I wish you were here so Miley and I could say goodbye. You have to know, you are our best friend and we love you. And we're broken now." Lilly whispered. She took a white rose from the bouquet lying on the casket, and placed it on his chest. "Bye, Oliver."

Lilly walked away sniffling. She tried to listen to what Miley was saying to him, but couldn't make out anything. Her normally warm, thick Southern accent was shaded by sorrow—it didn't even sound like anything anymore. She sounded dead herself.

All Lilly could hear from her was "Lilly", "Can't" and "Say". It made no sense to her, so when Miley walked back towards her she asked what she had said to him.

"Nothing really." Miley told her, wiping away a tear that had escaped, no matter how hard she tried to keep it in. "Nothing important. I just sang him a song …that's all."

For the first time in almost a week, Lilly and Miley smiled.

Although Lilly and Miley were asked to say a eulogy in Oliver's honor, they declined the offer. They knew what was great about him, and so should everyone else at the funeral. And if they didn't, then they really didn't know him.

"Are we ready?" the Priest asked. No one answered him, and he took this as a yes. The casket was closed and sealed. Some melancholy music started to play softly, as the casket was lowered into the ground. Lower …lower …lower …into the ground where Oliver would be one with the Earth. Miley and Lilly moved towards the end, their arms linked. The casket sunk even more. And then, it reached the bottom. Oliver was really, truly gone.

--

Miley's eyes fluttered open. She looked at the clock, to see it was 2:45 in the morning. Quickly, she grabbed her cellphone and started dialing a number.

"Oliver, it's Miley …where are you? …Oh, okay. Are you okay? …I was …um, I was just wondering."

--

**Author's Note: **AH HA. You didn't see THAT coming now did you? I know I'm so evil and annoying. Please review! You never know if I'll get another idea! If you didn't get the twist on this story, it was that the whole entire thing, Miley's death, Lilly's dream and Oliver's death was actually MILEY'S dream after all! Anyways. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
